1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type projector and more particularly to a reflection type projector which stores in its housing a light source lamp, a reflecting mirror, a projection lens and the like which comprise a reflection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this kind of the reflection type projector is represented by Japanese Patent Coating Laid-Open No. 4-155323 and others. A light from a light source lamp of the reflection type projector is reflected by a reflection mirror and is transmitted through a stage glass 1, a transparent manuscript 2, and a protective glass 3 of FIG. 12 to enter a reflection Fresnel lens 4. Then, the light entering the reflection Fresnel lens 4 is reflected by a reflection layer 4A of the reflection Fresnel lens 4 and is converged on a Fresnel surface 4A to illuminate the transparent manuscript 2 from the back side and project an image on the transparent manuscript 2. And, a reflection light of the image is transmitted through the stage glass 1, and then is projected toward the projection lens by the reflection mirror. As a result, the recorded image of the transparent manuscript is enlarged and projected on a screen by the projection lens.
The reflection Fresnel lens 4 is normally attached at the back of a cover, and it can be opened and closed together with the cover against a stage surface of the housing. It is closed and locked when the reflection type projector is carried, and its lock is released when it is used. And, it can be opened and closed when the transparent manuscript is replaced. In the conventional reflection type projector, the power source has to be cut of when the cover is opened because the light from the light source is blinding, and it has to be turned on after the cover is closed so that the projector can be comfortably used.